


Starling City

by Eleni_Sk



Series: What Happens in Hong Kong [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Roy Harper & Felicity Smoak Are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleni_Sk/pseuds/Eleni_Sk
Summary: Felicity's is out of ARGUS and is finally free. What is she going to do? Where is she going to go? And where is Oliver?
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper & Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak
Series: What Happens in Hong Kong [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637116
Comments: 23
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this one took life on it's own and it got wild. I really enjoy wriring in this universe, and you should stay tuned because i am not done. Far from it. i'm already working on some expansions for it.
> 
> As always I don't own Arrow or its characters. Unfortunately. Oh, well. A girl can dream.

“I promise I will find you when I get out, Felicity,” Oliver promised her.

“Take care of yourself, okay?” she pleaded with him.

“I promise. But the same goes for you, too, okay? Take out does not qualify for proper meals.” He teased lightly.

“I’ll enroll in cooking lessons if I have to. And I promise I’ll keep an eye out for Thea, too.” She said sincerely.

“Thank you.” He sighed in relief. He didn’t trust anyone else with his sister.

“Be careful, and I better see you soon, mister.” She tried to be stern.

“I will do my very best, I promise.” He said and pulled her into his arms.

“I’ll miss you.” She mumbled.

“Hopefully not for long.” He smiled at her, pulling back. “Go, you’ll miss your flight.”

“Bye, Oliver.” She looked him in the eye. “Take care.”

“You, too, Felicity. You, too.”

Felicity boarded the plane which was going to take her away from Hong Kong and ARGUS, more specifically, from Amanda Waller. Sure, she had agreed that she would occasionally do some work for them, but they would pay her (a lot), and she was free to turn down a job.

She found her seat and opened her tablet. She had spent the last two months building her alias; Felicity Smoak. She had decided to keep that first name, purely because she loved the way it rolled on Oliver’s tongue. And she never really liked Megan in the first place.

She had secured a townhouse online; sure ARGUS didn’t pay her all that well to afford it, but she had taken the liberty to bankrupt a few pedophiles after she had sent enough evidence to the FBI to put them away for a long time, and she had created an LLC offshore; Overwatch, the codename Oliver had given her shortly after they started working together.

The company bought the townhouse for her, and because she didn’t want anyone to know, she was going to pay herself rent every month. That was her life now. She chose a townhouse so that when Oliver returned because yes, he was coming back, and yes, she was going to help him with his mission, she was sure that they were going to need the extra space.

So, she got the townhouse and she was going to buy a car as soon as she could manage it. Next, she had built background for Felicity Smoak, impressive enough to secure her a job at Queen Consolidated. She had an interview lined up with them in a few days.

She had researched Thea Queen and she saw that she was not faring all that well, despite Tommy saying that he was going to keep an eye on her, so she devised a sneaky plan to nudge her in the right direction, using internet ads. It wasn’t all that hard to do either, she had written the code she needed for that during the flight, with plenty of time to spare, which she used to get a head start on her security system.

When she finally arrived at the Starling International Airport, she got a rental car and was on her way. She had a lot of things to do and only a few hours to get them done; first and foremost, she had to find a hotel for a few days, until she could get furniture in the house.

And she did. She found a hotel downtown and booked a room for the next few days. And then she went to her house. Oh, how she loved the sound of that! She hadn’t had a home in forever and now she had the chance.

She found the keys inside the mailbox and let herself in. the first floor had a nice kitchen with brand new appliances that glisten under the white lights. There was a small bathroom that had a shower next to it, and then there was the living room and the dining room, well she was going to use it as a home office, probably. She didn’t have a use for a dining room at that point.

On the second floor there were three bedrooms, one of which was en-suite, and another bathroom, though larger than the one downstairs. Next was the basement, which connected to the garage. The basement was finished, for which she was thankful. It also had a bathroom. The garage was a typical garage, nothing special about it, but Felicity had a feeling that it was going to have its use.

After the tour she gave herself, she took pictures and made notes to start putting together her security system. And start shopping.

Felicity was excited.

She spent the rest of the day researching internet providers and ordering several parts for her security system. She also bought a nice cell phone. The next day, Felicity spent all her time shopping; she started with her bedroom and bathroom, the first-floor bathroom, and the kitchen. When she had those rooms complete, she got to the living room and her office area. She started with the basics and would add decorations in time. She visited a dealership and bought a car, a red mini cooper. She just had to wait a little bit for furniture delivery, but she did go to the grocery store. And she treated herself with a set of Collector’s Edition of the Harry Potter books.

And then she decided to see a movie about a father reuniting with his children. And that got her thinking about her father. Why did he leave? What became of him? Did he have more kids? Was he alive? Those thoughts were in her mind for days, but kept herself busy, trying to ignore them.

She went clothes shopping, seeing as she did not have many office-appropriate clothes, she shopped for the guest room and started decorating a little. And then there was her QC interview, which she aced. Mr. Steele personally called her the very next day. She accepted his offer. She was starting on Monday.

However, that left her free to dwell on her father. And one night, after a couple of glasses of red wine, she started digging. She couldn’t tell what happened to him, there was a death certificate, but something was fishy about it, but she made another discovery; she had a younger brother, and as luck would have it, he was living in Starling. And he was a troubled young man.

The next morning, she tried to find him again, and she did. He was at SCPD. She went there immediately. She found him and when the detectives let him go, she took him for milkshakes in BBB. It was a little awkward at first, and it was quite a shock for Roy to discover he had a sister, but in the end, they had a good time. They even stayed for lunch. They exchanged numbers and Felicity told him that he was welcome to her place whenever.

  
She didn’t hear from him during the weekend, but on Monday morning, she got a text from him wishing her luck on her first day at work. She was almost in tears. She had someone that cared about her, other than Oliver who was god knows where. Her reply was accompanied by a lot of heart emoticons.

After she got through security and was given her employee card, the IT Head showed her to her desk and gave her work to do. He thought it would take her at least half the day, but well Felicity was not just an IT technician. She had most of it done an hour later. Then she started on her new mission; get Roy in college. She had seen it in his eyes, how much he wanted it the day before, but he didn’t think he could ever have it. Felicity was going to give it to him. She didn’t have much time, as September was nearing quickly, and admissions were closing soon.

She did some research and found some colleges in town. She weeded out those that didn’t offer what Roy wanted and she was left with two options but went with the Starling Memorial College because their Engineering department was better. She hacked into their mainframe, which was a child’s play, and made sure that Roy was going to be part of the student body. She put down her address as his, though, just to be on the safe side. She just hoped that he wouldn’t think that she was overstepping.

She also found a scumbag millionaire and used some of his money to set up a fund to pay for the textbooks for all of SMC’s students. And donated one hundred thousand dollars each to the Engineering department and the library. She did those things with Overwatch as the front.

With that done, she looked for a cooking class, she had promised Oliver after all. She found one that was for people like her; those who burnt water. She enrolled immediately and paid the fee. Lessons were starting that Wednesday evening. She hoped the fire department wouldn’t be involved.

She decided to check on Thea then. She hadn’t done so, since she put her plan in action. She was delighted to see that she was volunteering at an orphanage that weekend, and all on her own. Well, with just a little push from Felicity, but mostly on her own. Maybe she could join her some time as a volunteer, too. But not yet, she felt it was too soon.

Her first day at QC went by a breeze. She impresses her boss, too. She got home and ordered take out. She had a shower and popped a movie on. And it was then that she found herself missing Oliver the most, dinner. They always had dinner together, even if said dinner was nothing but a couple of sandwiches.

She sighed and returned to her food. She felt homesick, which was ridiculous. She never really had a home. But she found herself missing that crappy apartment she had shared with Oliver. Well, no. she missed Oliver. After three years of sharing the apartment with him, even if it was not under the best circumstances, she missed him. A lot. She prayed that he was okay and that he was going to come home soon.

When she got off work the next day, she texted Roy and asked him if he wanted to share her pizza and catch a movie with his favorite sister. He happily accepted.

He was shy at first, but then Felicity babbled, a lot, and he relaxed. She introduced him to the amazing world of Harry Potter that evening and she decided that he was going to read the books. She was going to get a set for him.

He ended up staying at her guest room that night, as it was late when the movie finished, and she was not comfortable with him walking home in the heart of the Glades this late. Even if Roy said that it wasn’t the first time he would do it. But Felicity wouldn’t have it. She was glad that she had bought a bed for it. She had to give that room some love.

Her cooking lesson the following day was enjoyable. She was given a booklet with the basics and an apron that said kiss the cook. It wasn’t original, but she liked it. And she didn’t even burn anything! Granted her chicken required some effort to chew and swallow, but it was edible.

When Roy’s acceptance letter arrived, Felicity was a nervous wreck. But she had to tell him. And she did. She had him over for dinner and gave him the envelope. Turns out, she needn’t have worried. Roy was truly grateful for the opportunity and promised her his very best.

Felicity continued keeping an eye on Thea. She was happy to see that those days she spent most of her free time either at the orphanage or at animal shelters. Her grades had improved a little, too, and her name had to appear in police reports for a long time. Felicity made a point to volunteer at the same places as her from time to time, and they even had worked together now and then. they became a sort of friends and Felicity liked that. Plus, she was fairly certain that she had a crush on Roy.

On the other hand, she made sure to keep away from Tommy, as she didn’t know what reaction he was going to have to her being there. And then he was going to ask about Oliver, and she had nothing to say about him because she didn’t know where he was and if he was okay. She prayed he was. She did. And she hoped that he was coming home soon.

So for the next year and a half (almost), Felicity concentrated on Thea and Roy. Inevitably, she met with Tommy during QC’s Holiday Party, in which Thea had invited both her and Roy. Thankfully, she was alone at the time, as Thea had dragged Roy to the dance floor. He wasn’t sure it was her at first, so he made small talk and flirted, trying to fish her. Until Felicity threatened his Instagram account. That was fun. But they ended up being good friends.

She had also done a couple of jobs for ARGUS, and one of them was paid surprisingly well, like really well. Amanda must have been desperate.

Things were going well. Felicity did her best to expose child molesters to the authorities and strip them of their money. She thought it was a good start until Oliver returned, so they could start on his list. Assuming he didn’t get himself killed.

She had also donated money to Starling City’s Home for Children and the NICU at Starling General.

And then, one day, Oliver was back from the dead. His face was on every media outlet. Thea had called her, crying from happiness. And Felicity, well, she had to fight her tears. Until she went home. Then, she let herself cry. Because he was alive. He had survived. And he was home.


	2. Breakfast at BBB

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Felicity and Roy met for the first time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadly, I don't own the Arrow characters. 
> 
> Please, let me know what you think, and what else you;d like to see in this universe. Enjoy!

Felicity had a brother. An actual brother, someone she shared DNA with. Her head was spinning. She needed to be sobber to deal with that development. But one thing was certain; she needed to find him.

That was her first order of business the next morning. And he was in the police station for mugging, at least he was only suspected for it. She sighed. She rubbed her eyes and made a decision. She dressed in a grey pencil skirt, white blouse and black pumps. She threw her hair in a professional ponytail and put on some pink lipstick. She grabbed her purse and keys and left for the station.

At the station. She looked around, trying to find her brother. Okay, that was weird, thinking it. She had a brother. Well, she had to find him.

And she did. He was sitting on a guest chair, apparently waiting for a detective or something. She took a deep breath and approached him.

“Hello, Roy.” She said politely and as warmly as she could manage.

“Uh, hi. Do I know you?” he asked frowning.

“No, but you will. Have they arrested you?” she asked.

“No, they didn’t. I don’t think they will, either. I didn’t do it.” He said.

“I am happy to hear it. Now let’s see about getting you out of here. Wo-would you like to have coffee with me after it? I want to talk to you.” She said.

“Sure?”

“Right. I will be right back.” She smiled at him shyly and went to find a detective. Roy was free to go, even without her interference.

“Have you eaten?” she asked him, exciting the station.

“No, I haven’t. I’ve been here since last night.” He explained.

“Do you like BBB? I haven’t had their shakes in years.” She unlocked the car.

“Yeah, it’s not far from here.” He nodded.

“Great, I’m going to need your guidance, though, as I am new in town.” She said.

“I can do that.”

The ride to BBB was a little awkward, but Roy was giving her directions, so it wasn’t all that bad.

When they arrived, Felicity found a quiet booth and they sat down.

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but who are you?” Roy asked her.

“My name is Felicity Smoak, and apparently, I am your sister.” She said bluntly.

“My what?” Roy blinked.

“Your sister, well, half-sister, but still. I just found out yesterday.” She explained. “We can get a test if you like.”

“Wow, I didn’t expect that. I mean my father was not the best man around, but I did not see that coming.” He murmured.

“No, he wasn’t.” Felicity agreed. “He left my mother and me when I was young, and even before that, I remember him not being there all the time. He had business trips, that’s what he had called them. And then one day he up and left completely. And I have come to terms with it, after all these years, but a stupid movie brought it all back and I started digging. That’s how I found you.” She babbled.

“Your scumbag of a brother.” He said looking down.

“Hey! We may have just met, but no one speaks about my brother like that.” She glared at him.

He cracked a tiny smile.

“I would like to get to know you if you would like? I always wanted siblings, a family. It was just me and my mother, and we never got along all that great.” She said shyly.

“Are you sure? I’m not all that great.” He asked her.

“I know that you had a rough childhood and that you have a record, but I think there is more to you. What do you say?”

“Okay, it should be interesting at the very least.” Roy nodded.

“Really? I wasn’t sure you’d agree. People usually don’t like me. At school, no one wanted to be seen with me and I had my fair share of bullies, too. It was a little better at college but that backfired.” She babbled. “It wasn’t until …” she trailed off.

“Until?” he urged her gently.

“Um, let’s call him my old work partner. My only friend. I’ll tell you about him one day. I’m sorry for babbling. It’s a thing I do.” She blushed.

“You seem pretty cool to me, why didn’t you have friends at school?” Roy asked curiously.

“Well, I’m a nerd in every sense of the word. I skipped two grades, and no one wanted to hang out with the little girl. They made fun of me, all the time.” She explained.

“So, they didn’t like you because you’re smart?” he asked.

“Pretty much. Then I was the girl whose father left and so on.” She looked away.

“I’m sorry.” He said sincerely. He just met her, but there was something pretty damn lovable about his sister. _Damn!_ He had a sister.

“It’s not your fault but thank you. I just hope I can rub it in their faces in the ten-year reunion.” She laughed lightly to lighten the mood. “Well, tell me about you, brother.”

“Not much to tell. I liked elementary school, junior high was okay, it was about when my-our father left, and then I barely graduated from high school. I had to work; my mother spent most of the money on booze but mostly drugs. I needed money to make do. Then I got into some bad habits, that have Detective Lance on my case every time someone reports a mugging or something at the Glades. I couldn’t pay for college and community college was not an option with my record.” He shrugged.

“But you wanted to go?” Felicity asked curiously.

“Yeah, I did. Still do to tell you the truth, but I can’t afford the tuition or anything.” He looked away.

“What are you interested in?”

“Uh, engineering. I was always curious about how things work and how they can be tinkered with.” Roy said.

“Well, we’ll see what we can do about that.”

“I don’t think there’s much of a choice.” He shrugged.

“Humor me. Do you have a girlfriend?”

“Not at the moment. Do you have a boyfriend?”

“Not at the moment.” She used his line. “Do you have a place to stay?”

“My mother’s couch.”

“Look, I know we just met, but if you need a place, whether it’s for the night or longer, give me a call.” She pushed a piece of paper towards him.

“Thank you.” He took it and put it in the hoodie’s pocket. “Would it- would it be okay, if we did this again some time?”

“I would love to, Roy. I think I’m going to love having a little brother.” She smiled sweetly at him. “Can I have your number?” she passed him her phone.

“Sure,” he said and dialed it, returning it to her. “Am I keeping you from something?” he asked realizing that she was not like him, she probably had a serious job.

“No, you’re not. I’m starting my new job on Monday, so until then, I’m free. I’m spending my time mostly building my security system for my house, though I’m still waiting for some parts.”

‘You’re building your own?” he sounded impressed.

“Yeah, I’m a little paranoid about security.” She shrugged. Yeah, Oliver had managed to pass that on to her, too. She hoped that she was not all that bad at least.

“Maybe it’s a good thing. The city has gone to hell the last several years since the Queen Metal Factory closed down.” He said to her, and Felicity tried her best not to flinch. She was thinking a lot about Oliver that day. “Anyway, when is your birthday? I feel that’s something I should know about my sister.” Roy asked.

“July 24th, yours?”

“July 13th.”

“We’re almost birthday twins.” She joked.

“Birthday twins?” he frowned.

“Yeah, you know, two people who share a birthday, but are not actual twins.” She explained. “See? This is exactly why no one wanted to be seen with me at school.”

Roy chuckled.

They had a good time together, and they even stayed for lunch, but they eventually left, however, Roy surprised her with a hug, which she eagerly returned. Other than the hug Oliver had given her before she left Hong Kong, she hadn’t hugged anyone in years. She squeezed him tightly and told him to stay out of trouble and never hesitate to call her.

She had a new purpose in life now, and Roy did as well.


	3. College Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity tells Roy he is going to colllege. How is he going to take it??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my loves. i hope you are all doing okay with what's going on. Here in Greece, we are in a semi-quarantine situation for the next two weeks at the very least. And I am going stir crazy already. At least I have plenty of time to write, so that's something. I really love reading your comments, so feel free to leave as many as you want. Until next time, stay safe!

A couple of weeks after their first meeting, Roy’s acceptance letter arrived in her mail. And suddenly she was nervous. He was coming over for dinner and she had to give it to him, and she was a nervous wreck all day.

“So,” she took a deep breath and turned to him, I did something, and I hope you won’t get mad, but here.” She gave him the envelope, avoiding his eyes.

“What’s that?” he asked taking it from her.

“Open it.”

And he did. He opened it and read the paper, not saying a word the whole time. And then he looked at his sister, gaping. “How did you manage that?” he managed to say.

“Not important. And plausible deniability is a good thing. Are you mad?” she asked reluctantly, afraid of his answer.

“Felicity, you are giving me a chance to go to college, to get an education. I never really thought it was possible. I’m not mad, I promise.” He said looking into her eyes.

“Oh, thank god.” She sighed relieved. “I was afraid you were going to think that I was overstepping, but I saw the regret in your eyes when you were telling me about getting in the wrong circles and not having a shot at college. And I wanted to do that for you.”

Roy didn’t say anything. He just pulled her in a big hug. “Thank you so much, Felicity. I promise to do my best.”

“That’s all I ask.” She smiled brightly.

“It says here that the cost for my textbooks is covered for the duration of my studies.” He said.

“Yup, someone set up a fund to pay for textbooks.” She said innocently.

“Can’t believe I’m going to college.” He grinned.

“You are and you are going to do great, I just know it. And I am going to help you as much as I possibly can.”

“Thanks, sis.” He grinned.

“You’re welcome, bro,” she said. “And my offer still stands you know, whenever you want it or you need it, the room upstairs is yours.”

“I’ll have it mind. Thank you.”

Felicity went shopping the next day, after work. She got a bookcase and a desk for Roy’s room, as she had dubbed it, and a few decorations, to make it homier. She even got him the Harry Potter books. She even got some comic books for herself, as she hadn’t read one in years, and got several movies, from cartoons to rom coms and live-action. And then she came across a Robin Hood poster, from the animation with animals. She loved it. She bought it. She put it in the living room.

She spent that evening in Roy’s room, decorating. She put together the furniture and decorated it. She made the bed, adding a couple of throw pillows and a fluffy blanket on the foot of the bed. She placed the Harry Potter books on the top shelf of the bookcase and a framed picture of the two of them on the nightstand. It was a selfie they had taken a few days ago.

The night before his first day of classes, Roy stayed at Felicity’s. she even cooked for him, nothing too fancy, garlic bread, and chicken salad. He was nervous, she could tell, but she didn’t say anything. She packed them both lunch and drove him to the campus, the next morning, wishing him the best of luck. She was proud.


	4. I Have A Story To Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity has decided that it's time to tell Roy a few things.

Roy had just finished studying for the evening. He was taking his classes seriously and not a day went by without him studying. Roy had also found a part-time job at the campus.

He had practically moved in with Felicity since he had started college, and she was so happy about it. And she hoped that what she was about to do wouldn’t have him change his mind.

So, when he came down for a snack, Felicity sat him on the couch.

“I want to tell you a few things, about my life before I came to Starling. I and I hope to god that it won’t make you change your opinion about me, because I truly love having a brother and I don’t want to change that. However, I think you deserve to know.” She babbled.

“Felicity, you’re babbling.” He said kindly.

“Right, sorry. Let’s start with that. My birth name is Megan Kuttler. When I was at MIT, I was part of a hacktivist group. My boyfriend was, too. And uh, I created a super virus, which then he stole from me. He used it to hack into the department of education to delete student loans mostly. The NSA arrested him. He killed himself in prison. A few days after my graduation, I was approached by a black-ops military agency. The director told me that I could either work for her or she’d send me to prison. So, I went to work for her. I adopted the name Felicity then. I was paired with another agent that was forcibly recruited as well. He was cold and very distant at first, but when you live with someone in a tiny studio apartment and have to rely on said person to keep you alive, things change. We became friends, good friends.” She said, fighting her tears.

“Is that your old work partner you were telling me about?” Roy asked softly.

“Yeah, the very same. He is actually the reason I chose Starling; to keep an eye on his family. He never asked that of me, but I felt the need to do it.” Felicity said. “When I got out, he promised me that he would come home as soon as he could. Then he sent me off to the airport before the Director changed her mind.” She took a deep breath, not even bothering to wipe away her tears.

“When was that?” her brother asked.

“A couple of weeks before I found you.” She replied. “I did a little hacking and register myself as Felicity Smoak on my flight. I kept that name because, well I like it more than Megan and it means something to me.” She said looking away. “I still do some work for them, but they pay me, a lot. And I can turn them down if want to.”

“Shit, Felicity.” Roy sighed.

“I wanted you to know. I’ll understand if you want to leave but-“

“I thought you were supposed to be smart, sis.” He grinned, pulling her in a hug. “You won’t get rid of me that easily.”

And then Felicity cried freely, squeezing the living daylight out of her brother. Her brother.

“Thank you.” She whispered.

Roy let her cry for a bit, to take it out of her system, all the while rubbing circles on her back until she had calmed down. “What about your mom?” he asked suddenly.

“What about her?” she frowned confused.

“Does she know?”

“I haven’t spoken to her in years, even before I was recruited. We never had a good relationship after our father left us. I think she blamed me. I wasn’t the easiest kid, but I always did my best to be out of the way and not create any problems. But it wasn’t enough, evidently.” She shrugged. “The day I was leaving for college, I was putting my things into my little car, not that I had a lot. I used to work at the casinos she did, and I saved every penny I could. I even learned how to count cards and made a few dollars that way. I got my little car with that money and I paid for whatever my scholarship didn’t cover. Anyway, the morning I was leaving, because I drove to MIT, she looked at me and said, ‘good radiance’. It was the last time I spoke to her.”

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“Don’t be. I’ve come to terms with it.” She shrugged.

“Will you tell me more about your college days?” Roy asked curiously.

“I was a goth.” She grinned.

“No way.”


	5. You're Really Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is back in Starling City. This time for good.

“So, what did you miss the most? Steaks at The Palm? Drinks at The Station? Meaningless sex?” Tommy teased his best friend, “Where do you want me to take you?”

 _Felicity,_ he wanted to say, oh how he wanted to say that, but it’s not what was expected of Ollie, no what was expected was, “Laurel.” He tried not to flinch as he said that.

“One, everyone is happy that you’re back and you want to see the one person that isn’t? And two, I sincerely hope that you don’t know that _she_ is here, otherwise, we’re both going to be in a lot of trouble.” Tommy looked at him indignantly.

“Tommy who are you talking about?” he frowned. Could he really mean Felicity?

“Oh, you don’t know! Oh, thank god. Well, I don’t know what name she used back then, but she goes by Felicity now. I mean your partner from Hong Kong.” He explained and almost laughed at Oliver’s shocked face.

“Felicity? She is here? In Starling City?” he asked urgently.

“Yes, she is. I can take you if you don’t believe me.” The Merlyn heir offered.

“Yes, Tommy!” he exclaimed.

“This is going to be fun.” He grinned. He could almost picture the shock on Felicity’s face. The woman had been off since Oliver returned, and Tommy knew it was because she couldn’t see him while he was around his family.

“Has she been here long?” Oliver asked his friend.

“Yeah, from what I understand she came straight here after she got out. I’ve known since last Christmas. Apparently, she was avoiding me. And honestly, I’m a little bit hurt on the inside. My poor heart.” He teased.

“Why was she avoiding you?” Oliver asked though he had a pretty good idea.

“Well, understandably, she was afraid of how I would react if I saw her and that I would be asking about you and she didn’t know where you were or if you were okay, etc,” Tommy explained.

“And how did you meet her?”

“Oh, that’s all thanks to Thea. She had invited her and her brother – don’t ask me, she’ll tell you- to QC’s Holiday party. And as you know, she is a beautiful woman, gorgeous. She seemed familiar, but she’s changed her hair and didn’t have her glasses that night, so, I started flirting with her. And she threatened to hack my Instagram account, using my first name. I almost choked on my Champaign, because I recognized her voice.” Tommy explained.

“How did she know Thea?” Oliver asked.

“They volunteer at the same animal shelter. And then Thea convinced her to join her at the orphanage. Roy and I join them now and then.”

“Who’s Roy?” he felt a pang of jealously in his heart.

“Down tiger,” Tommy grinned, “Roy is her little brother. He’s a couple of years younger than her.” He said as they pulled in front of QC.

“What are we doing here?” Oliver asked irritated. Queen Consolidated was the last place he wanted to be at the moment.

“You’ll see, Oliver. Trust me.” He rolled his eyes. His best friend was truly impatient.

Tommy led his friend through the building and to the IT department. They dodged several people that wanted a piece of Oliver. Tommy wouldn’t stop snickering. They stopped outside Felicity’s tiny office and Tommy felt giddy, this was going to be fun.

“Wait here.” He whispered. He waited for Oliver to nod and knocked on the door. He didn’t wait for her reply, he just waltzed in.

Felicity was on her desk pouring over something Tommy had no idea what it was. Her coffee mug was empty and there was no music playing on her air pods. She wasn’t in a good mood, he noted.

“Good morning!” he exclaimed, entering her office and swiftly sitting on the chair in front of her desk.

“Morning, Tommy. What are you doing here? Don’t you have work or something?” she said looking up from her project and her voice was a little raspy. She must have been crying, Tommy thought.

“Well, if that’s your attitude, I’ll take my surprise and leave.” He grinned like a maniac. Of course, he had her attention now. Felicity didn’t like mysteries.

“Please tell me you didn’t break your phone again.” She glared at him.

“I will pretend you didn’t say that, because I know you’re grumpy, for you-know-why. But that’s why I’m here.” He leaned forward.

“And what is that, exactly?” she leaned back on her chair.

“Come on in,” he called over his shoulder.

A second passed and nothing happened, which had Tommy worried, but then the door opened, and Oliver stepped inside the office with a smile on his face. And it was a true smile, not the one he had been putting on since he stepped foot on Starling’s ground.

“Oliver?” her eyes widened, and she stumbled over nothing standing up.

“Hey, Felicity.” He smiled wider and made his way to her closing the door behind him. And suddenly he found himself with an armful of Felicity. She was hugging him for dear life, and truthfully so was he.

“You’re actually here?” she mumbled in his neck.

“I am and I don’t plan on going anywhere.” He assured her.

Felicity squeezed him one last time and then let go of him. She wiped her tears quickly and took a good look at him. She couldn’t spot any new scars on the exposed skin, which was good, though she was sure she had some more than he did the last time she saw him.

“You look better than I expected.” She noted.

“Yeah, you will never believe where I was and what I was doing.” He chuckled at her bluntness. “So, what did I miss? How did you end up in Starling?”

“I’ll go grab us some coffee, I already know this part.” Tommy offered and left them alone.

“Have a seat.” She told him and sat back on her chair. “Well, I wanted to be close in case something happened, and Thea or Tommy needed me. And it’s not like I had somewhere else to go.” She shrugged. “I have been keeping an eye on Thea even before I met her. She wasn’t doing all that well at first, so I devised a sneaky plan if I do say so myself, using internet ads to give her a push. She started volunteering at the orphanage and animal shelters shortly thereafter. Since then she has been doing better. She’s not been arrested not even once, her grades have improved as well and she only makes the front page when they see her volunteering. We’re friends, her and I. I volunteered at an animal shelter I knew she frequent at because I really wanted to meet her.” She babbled.

“Thank you, for looking after her,” Oliver said sincerely.

“Well, I do consider her my sister. Even though I have my very own brother!” she exclaimed happily.

“I heard something about it. How did that happen?”

“Well, it all started because of a movie. I started wondering about my father and one night, after a couple of glasses of wine, I searched for him. He changed his name a couple of times. Long story short, his business trips were more like pleasure trips. He had a second family here. And that resulted in Roy, my little brother.” She beamed. “He didn’t have an easy life. Our father left them when he was in his early teens and his mother turned into an alcoholic and he had to work to eat because his mother spent all the money on booze. He got on with the wrong crowd and apparently detective Lance suspects him for everything that happens in the Glades. But he’s turned a new leaf ever since we met. I may have worked my magic to give him a shot at college and he’s taking it very seriously. He lives with me now, and he even got a job at his campus. He volunteers with me from time to time as well. He is a good kid.” She rushed to say, “And as you can see, I still talk a lot and babble.”

“I don’t mind, Felicity. It’s one of your charms.” He smiled.

“I wouldn’t say charm, but okay. Oh, um, I have told him a few things about my past, though I obviously didn’t name you.” She said shyly. “Not that he would have believed me. You were considered dead.”

“True.”

“I also did something else.” She said shyly.

“Did you buy a satellite?” he raised an eyebrow playfully.

“No, but that would be absolutely awesome. I created an LLC offshore. I have been busting child molesters and then I bankrupt them. I transfer all their money there. And I have set up a program that buys QC shares if and when they are for sale. We’ve seen empires collapsing in a matter of hours and I don’t want that to happen to your family’s company. This way you’ll be on top of anyone who wants to buy off or take over QC. I hope it’s okay.”

“Felicity, you’re remarkable.” He smiled at her. He seemed to do that a lot around her. “And thank you. It means a lot for me that you are looking out for my family.”

“Oliver, until I found Roy you were the only family I ever had, even if we didn’t meet under the best of circumstances.” She said sincerely. “And that’s not going to change.”

Just then Tommy returned with coffee for all of them and cupcakes. “I brought coffee and food.” He announced. “And are we still on for pizza night tonight?”

“Well, sure, but I don’t know if Thea and Oliver are coming. They may want to spend time with their mom and Walter.” Felicity shrugged.

“I thought we agreed that take-out does not qualify for proper meals?” Oliver raised an eyebrow trying to appear stern.

“Oh, no. we make all the pizza!” Felicity said proudly. “I took cooking lessons!”

“So, you don’t burn water anymore?” he teased.

“Oliver! You can’t burn water.” She rolled her eyes exasperated.

“Sure, Felicity.” He grinned. “But I would love to come over for pizza night.” He said.

“And Thea won’t say no. Remember that one time she had a fever and came over and fell asleep on her pizza?” Tommy said confidently.

“Oh, yes. She was burning up.” Felicity nodded. “So, my place at seven?”

“As usual.” Tommy nodded. “Now, I have to go back to work, but I’ll leave Oliver here. I’ll see you tonight.” He said and left.

“Work?” that surprised Oliver.

“Yeah, I convinced him to work for his father. That way his trust fund is not in any danger, he makes more money and his father is off his back. Plus, ladies appreciate it.” Felicity explained.

“Huh, I never thought I’d see the day.”

“Thea said the same thing,” Felicity noted.

“Do you think I should do the same thing?” he asked her.

“Well, it really is up to you, but it can have a lot of perks, including providing for alibi, when you’re off for the mission. I mean, if you still want to do that. I’m not pressuring you. It’s totally your decision.”

“I want to. And you still want to help me?”

“Of course, Oliver. You’ll get yourself killed if I left you on your own.” She rolled her eyes fondly.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Whatever makes you feel better.”


End file.
